Soul Existence
by Elise Cullen
Summary: A tragic one-shot end to the situation in Volterra in New Moon. If Edward and Bella couldn’t be saved then could they somehow still be together?


**This is a tragic one shot of what could have happened in Volterra in **_**New Moon.**_

**Sorry, I know it's depressing but I'm a sucker for the tragedies. **

**Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**"Aro," Caius hissed. "The law claims them."**

**Edward glared at Caius. "How so?" he demanded. He must have known what Caius was thinking, but he seemed determined to make him speak it aloud.**

**Caius pointed a skeletal finger at me. "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets."**

**His voice was papery thin, just like his skin.**

**"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," Edward reminded him, and Ithought of the pretty receptionist below.**

**Caius's face twisted into a new expression. Was it supposed to be a smile?**

**"Yes," he agreed. "But when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not," he scoffed.**

**"I wouldn't–," I began, still whispering. Caius silenced me with an icy look.**

**"Nor do you intend to make her one of us," Caius continued. "Therefore, she is a**

**vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only **_**her **_**life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."**

**Edward bared his teeth.**

**"That's what I thought," Caius said, with something akin to pleasure. **

**Felix leaned forward, eager...**

At first everything was black and there was nothing. I couldn't see anything, feel anything or hear anything. Then, as though someone was playing with my volume control, my hearing started to come back to me slowly.

The first thing I heard was the wind. I listened as a slight breeze whipped around me. Then, as my hearing became clearer, I heard other things too – the sound of birds softly tweeting to each other. It was relaxing and made me feel calm.

Then my other senses started to return too and I realised I could feel an array of things. My face was warm, as though the sun were shining down on me, warming me. I felt warm. The breeze I heard before blew gently against my face, and, mixed with the warmth of the sun, it felt very pleasant. After I registered this I felt a slight pressure on my back. It wasn't uncomfortable; it was what lying down on a bed felt like. Except that I could feel...was that grass blowing around me in the breeze?

I started to ponder exactly _where_ I was, knowing I must be outside. The moment that I considered where I was, I opened my eyes. I was looking straight up at the sky. I was right, I was lying on a patch of grass outside somewhere. I was looking straight up at the sky and I could see the sun high above me, penetrating the tops of the tall trees that surrounded me. _How strange_, I thought. How did I get here?

I sat up and looked around. I was in a small field filled with wild flowers, which was surrounded by a full circle of trees. I recognised the beautiful place at once; how could I not? It was the meadow. Even though I had only been here once before, I could never forget a place this beautiful.

I had only just started to contemplate why I might be here when I was distracted by another sight. Having just glanced at the far end of the meadow, I noticed a person standing there, still, with their back to me. My chest warmed instantly as I immediately recognised the untidy bronze hair that accompanied the tall, lean physique of the man. I smiled and stood up. I would recognise him anywhere.

"Edward!" I called happily, starting to walk towards the other end of the meadow, to him.

Slowly he turned around and faced me, recognising the sound of my voice. I walked a bit faster, impatient to reach him.

"Bella?" His face was blank, obviously he wasn't expecting to see me here. He started walking towards me too, closing the gap of space that separated us.

I was only a few feet away when I stopped short. Edward was...different. My brow furrowed as I tried to discern the difference in his appearance. He stood and watched me, puzzled, as my eyes roamed over his face. He still looked like him...sort of. His hair was still the same lovely shade of bronze that I was used to. His face was still as beautiful as I remembered it.

But that's not what was different. As I looked more closely at his face, I began to see the subtle differences that I hadn't been able to see straight away. His skin wasn't as white as it normally was, now it was just a creamy ivory like mine. His face wasn't as sharp, defined – the planes of his face were a little softer. There was a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks and in his lips. And then I reached his eyes and gasped. They were no longer the golden honey colour that I was used to. They were a vivid, intense, but stunning green.

Unconsciously, I took a step toward him, my hand outstretched, reaching toward his face. He closed the gap with a small step of his own and my breath hitched as I rested my hand on his cheek. It was warm. Leaving my hand where it was, I turned my face away from his and leant my head down to his chest. As I listened intently, a new sound came to me that I had never heard from Edward before. A heartbeat. My face whipped back to his, my eyes wide with disbelief.

"Bella", he whispered softly. "It's ok now, my love" and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his warm, soft chest.

"Edward, I don't understand"

He didn't say anything, just continued to look intently in to my eyes as I tried to make sense of things. I didn't remember getting here. Edward had green eyes and was warm. He had a heartbeat. He was obviously not a vampire anymore. He was..._human_. Impossible. How?

I searched his green eyes, trying to _remember_. It was hard at first, my head was foggy, dim. As I searched the darkness that shrouded my mind, I literally had to reach in and pull the memories out. As I did, I started to see flashes. Sitting in a speeding car as it raced through a beautiful countryside. Running, as fast I could, yet still not fast enough through a crowded square. A clock's booming tolls taunting me as I tried to run faster. Finding Edward, then being led through pitch black tunnels. Coming to a solid door and entering rooms beyond. Standing in front of some other vampires and being questioned. Seeing Edward, writhing on the ground in agony but not being able to do anything but watch helplessly. This last flash seemed to trigger the full memory that eluded my mind. I watched as it played out in slow motion before my eyes. I was watching Aro speak, still being held by Alice. Suddenly, Edward's head whipped to Caius in response to a thought. A terrible, menacing growl erupted from his chest. By the time I caught up with what was happening, Edward was already diving at Caius, about to attack him. But before Edward could lay one hand on the sadistic vampire, Felix and Demetri had intercepted him and forced him to the ground. It was very quick then. A wicked smirk on his face, Caius' hand shot up with a small silver object. A lighter.

My breathing quickened as I knew what I was about to witness again. Felix and Demetri dived on top of Edward and Edward had no chance. He was strong, but he was no match for the supreme strength of the two Volturi warriors, so practiced at this, that it was easy for them. Ear-splitting, metallic screeches filled the air as Felix ripped off Edward's arms, rendering him helpless. It took Demetri only a second to remove each of his legs and then Felix looked straight into my horror-struck eyes as he lowered his mouth to Edward's neck and, with an almighty pull and another screech, severed his head from his body.

Having pulled it back from oblivion, my memory now replayed for me, in detail, what I had missed before. I was frozen, a statue, as I watched with my slow human eyes, unable to see what was happening in the huddle of vampires until Felix and Demetri jumped back, and Caius flicked the silver lighter in his hand. The hole in my chest returned, the pain a thousand-fold, as I saw it fall, in slow motion, to the pile of the pieces of Edward on the floor, sending my whole world, my whole life, my whole _self, _up in flames along with my love.

Determined to make me relive the whole thing, I continued to watch as Alice released me and I fell to the ground.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" _ I screamed incoherently as I crawled my way across the stone floor, toward the smoking pile of my Edward's remains.

And then I remembered now what had happened next, no longer just observing. I collapsed on the floor, my chest and stomach heaving as I screamed in agony. I heard Alice scream behind me and a shadow appeared over my head. I turned my head to see Demetri holding Alice in his grasp as Felix leant down over me. He slipped his arms under me and picked me up. At the time I was too far lost in my grief to even register what was happening.

"Nooooooo Bella!!Noooooo!" Alice screamed as she thrashed uselessly against Demetri 's hold.

Felix pulled me closer but I didn't even try to help myself. Not only would it have been completely useless to struggle, but more that I didn't care enough to resist. I _wanted_ this to happen. I wanted to die.

He leant his face over my neck and took a deep breath, savouring my scent.

"Mmmm, delicious", he sighed. "Pity your mate's not here to save you. Oh well, you won't be suffering much longer, I'll make quick work of you".

I stared at the stone floor from his arms, not hearing him taunt me. All I remember thinking was _hurry up_. I heard a deep growl come from his chest and he lowered his lips to my throat. I felt only a moment of pain as his razor-sharp teeth sliced into my throat and then everything went black as I let go of the world.

My face was buried in Edward's chest as the memory of our last moments finished.

"I'm so sorry my love", Edward whispered.

I looked back up to his face and my blurred vision refocused on his eyes as he spoke, and for the first time ever I saw tears silently rolling down his cheeks. It was a beautiful, heartbreaking sight.

I held my hand up to his cheek, trying to comfort him.

"Shhh, it's ok", I murmured.

"No. We're both...here...because of me."

"It doesn't matter. We are together and that's all that matters."

"No Bella, it's not ok. You died because of me. You should have had a long life but you never will now and it's all my fault", Edward sobbed.

"Edward", I moved my fingers from his face and placed them over his lips. "You know I can't live without you. If this was where you were headed then this is my destiny too. We are meant to be together, no matter what. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Bella I'm sorry I left you. It was the biggest mistake of my existence. If I hadn't left you then we would both still be..."

"In Forks", I chuckled. "I know. At least we're together now."

"I am so grateful that I got to see you again. I didn't think I would. I didn't think I would end up here"

"Yes and you know why you're here with me, don't you, Edward?", I asked as I peered into his eyes.

He didn't answer.

"It's because of your _soul_, Edward. I knew you had a soul. I always believed it and here's the proof. Because if you didn't have a soul, I wouldn't be standing here in your arms right now."

As he realised I was right, a dazzling smile lit up his face and his eyes sparkled. He raised his hands and placed one on each of my cheeks and gazed into my eyes for a moment before pulling my face slowly to his. He didn't have to be gentle anymore and I didn't have to be careful. At long last we could have the kiss that we could never have before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and touched my lips to his. They were soft and warm. For a few minutes we just lost ourselves in each other as we did things we could never do before, and in that moment I was happier than I had ever been.

Edward slowly pulled his mouth away from mine and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Forever"

He sat down in the grass and pulled me into his soft, warm lap, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Let me tell you a story of an ordinary day at school. I was sitting in the cafeteria at my usual table when I looked up to see the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes..."

I didn't worry about what might be to come because this was where I wanted to be. I was with Edward in Heaven.


End file.
